


Vanilla

by ziamandothergays



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Begging, Bisexual Male Character, Blowjobs, Blushing, Confident Reid, Face-Fucking, Fellatio, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Hickeys, Ice Cream, M/M, Moreid, Oral Sex, Pining, Seducing, Seduction, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Summer, pining!morgan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:54:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22821310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziamandothergays/pseuds/ziamandothergays
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Comments: 11
Kudos: 559





	Vanilla

The case they’re on is in California. It’s July in the heat of day, and Morgan and Reid just questioned a potential witness, but they’re waiting on instructions from Hotch on where to meet. As they’re walking from the woman’s house, the sun is shining down, casting golden light upon the men. Morgan- despite himself- keeps staring at the exaggerated shadows and highlights of Reid’s face in the light, and how Reid’s nose scrunches when he squints from the bright sun. It’s insane how entranced he can be while also being cautious of his surroundings. They’re walking to the car when Morgan sees an ice cream shop. Wordlessly, he turns to Reid who shrugs and says,  
“We do have time.”

It’s so rare when on or off the job that the members of the team have time. Their cases are always so time sensitive that any down time is spent on the way to another disaster. So even if it’s just an hour where there is nothing on the itinerary, it’s refreshing.

They walk in- it’s styled like some sort of diner from the 50’s, but it’s all pastel colored. Morgan gets a sundae and Reid opts for an ice cream cone. They find a seat in the corner of the room, having small talk regarding the case as they wait for their ice cream. 

Moments later the girl at the counter walked over and gave their ice cream to them, sending a not so discreet wink Derek’s way. Reid looked to the ground and scoffed, but took his ice cream. Derek smiled but rubbed at his eyes for a moment after she walked away.

Reid leaned forward slightly, muttering,  
“Are you doing okay?” he looked genuine but nonchalant, as he leaned to eat his ice cream.

Derek nodded,  
“Yeah, I haven’t been sleeping very well if i’m honest, so i’m kind of restless.”

Reid nodded, unwrapping the paper around the cone and setting it on the table,  
“Do you know what the cause of it is?” 

Right as Derek was going to answer, Spencer’s tongue reached out to lick at the ice cream and for some reason it was very distracting.  
“Uh- Yeah, no I don’t know why, but you know as well as I do- that’s how it is working at the BAU. Sometimes things just happen with no explanation.” His answer was partially true. Having sexual thoughts about your best friend and coworker doesn’t necessarily help you sleep at night. 

Reid nodded, licking again, and then swallowing, his adam’s apple prominent. Morgan couldn’t help but stare. As time progressed, the coldness caused Reid’s lips to turn red and Morgan was suddenly really distracted. The contrast of the tinge to his pale skin reminded Derek of sinful things, despite his intent for keeping things professional. He also didn’t want Reid to notice that he was staring, so he tried to focus on other things in the room.

Reid supplied,  
“Well maybe you’re just under more stress than usual.”

Morgan shrugged,  
“Don’t you worry about it, pretty boy- I’ll manage.”

Reid blushed, and Morgan wanted to play it off, but usually Reid just ignores the nickname and answers. However, this time, his cheeks turned pink. The red in his lips and the coloration change on his face now was getting a little overwhelming. Derek didn’t know what was coming over him, but he couldn’t help but get slightly aroused because Reid kept putting his lips around the cone, and then continuing to talk to Morgan as if he wasn’t destroying his life. 

Although Reid’s ice cream was almost gone, the warm air flowing in from the shop’s door frequently opening caused a drop to slide down the cone and onto Reid’s fingers.This is what caused Morgan’s slight tightness in his jeans to be a bit of a problem.

When Derek shifted in his seat slightly, Reid’s expression changed and Derek could see it in the younger man’s eyes that he knew. Derek could tell that Reid saw him move, and he saw him staring and maybe there was some other physiological sign that he was turned on like his pupils dilating or something. It was apparent that Reid- if not all along- at least now was aware of what he was doing to Morgan with every taste of vanilla in his mouth. 

Morgan shook his head, trying his best to think of other things but all his brain could focus on was Reid’s magnetic features. The red lips, the pink cheeks, his tongue reaching out to lick the vanilla off of his fingers. A curl in his hair was even prominent to Derek. He felt like he was losing his mind. Reid kept eye contact, to the point where Morgan looked around the shop because someone else had to be seeing this. He couldn’t be the only one under this trance or at least noticing how fucking sexual it was.

Reid wipes the rest of his mess into a napkin and bit his lip before saying,  
“You sure you’re okay?” and then sucking his thumb clean.

Morgan exhaled deeply, muttering,  
“Dear God.”

Slowly, Reid rose to his feet and leaned down slightly to mutter,  
“I’m going to the bathroom.”  
However, his tone wasn’t decisive, it was as if there was another meaning. 

Derek was not only confused that Reid seemed to be flirting with him, but he was also hit with this hidden layer of sexual confidence he would’ve never estimated from Reid. So despite the illogical nature of it, he cleared their table and then walked into the bathroom. At the very least, he had to make sure that he didn’t make Reid uncomfortable.

When he walked in, Reid was drying his hands, so he walked in and leaned against the wall.  
“You alright?”

The change from the busy and loud store to the quiet and seemingly echoey bathroom made everything feel more real. 

Reid had his back to him and sighed, turning to say,  
“I really don’t want to be reading the signs wrong. But due to things that have happened, I think that’s impossible.”

He walked up to Morgan, his hands shaky but his eyes serious, one hand on Morgan’s shoulder as he leaned in to bring their lips together. Morgan’s heart pounded in his chest and he kissed back, tasting vanilla, only to pull back slightly, saying,  
“Let’s- uh... just in case,”  
He walked into the large stall with Reid, locking the door. Soon, his hand found its way around the side of Reid’s neck, pushing him against the far wall. Their lips slid together effortlessly, and when Reid let out a small whimper, Morgan’s instincts kicked in. His other hand went to Reid’s hip, pushing him against the wall and then sliding under his ass until Reid’s legs were wrapped around him. Reid gasped but didn’t protest, his hand running down Morgan’s arm, his breath quick against the side of his face. 

Morgan began rolling his hips forward, his grip on Reid gentle but still firm. They were desperately rutting against each other together like horny teenagers, making small sounds into each other’s mouths. Morgan pulled away for air and unbuttoned Reid’s shirt enough to kiss and suck a mark onto his chest- low enough that unless his shirt was open, it wouldn’t be seen. This surprised Reid, but by the nails digging into Morgan’s shoulders, he could tell he wasn’t protesting. Morgan pulled back, licking over the mark, grinding his hips forward with more intent and Reid moaned, chasing the feeling. However, after another moment, when the pleasure kept building of them moving, Reid muttered,  
“Hey- uh. We can’t ruin our pants.”

Morgan pulled away slightly, catching his breath before nodding and moving to undo his pants. 

Reid grabbed Morgan’s face and kissed him again before pushing at Morgan’s sides so that he was in a standing position again.  
“I really want to-“ He trailed off and Morgan’s eyebrow quirked, his moments stalled as he waited for Reid to continue. 

Instead of talking, he just switched their positions, Morgan’s back now against the wall. Reid tucked his hair behind his ear and started kissing Morgan again, the older man biting at Reid’s lip. The younger then reached down and undid Morgan’s pants, only pulling his boxers down enough to release his dick from the confines of his jeans.

At first, Morgan thought that Reid touching him was to what he was referring. But when Reid dropped to his knees, Morgan was met with the image in his fantasies. Reid’s face was pink already and Morgan knew the second Reid leaned forward that he wouldn’t be able to last long. It was somehow alarming how calmly Reid wrapped his hand around the base of Morgan’s dick, leaning forward to lick at his tip. Morgan let out a deep groan and tried to control his hips from thrusting forward.

Reid then lowered his head a little, moving up and down slowly to ease sounds from the man above him. His eyes began to water slightly and and blinked through it, feeling completely surrounded by Morgan. After another minute, he focused on relaxing his jaw and lowered his head until he hit the back of his throat. Morgan moaned and said,  
“Baby-“ as Reid repeated his action and moaned as an effect of the words. Morgan’s hands then found their way into Reid’s hair, not tugging him in any direction, just pulling, and the moans around him led Morgan to realize that one of Reid’s hands must be occupied in his own pants.

Morgan was sure that this- in the small time it had occurred- was the best sexual experience he’s had- let alone best blowjob he’s every had, and then Reid leaned back so that just the tip of Morgan’s dick was in his mouth and he quirked a brow and let go of Morgan’s hip in a wordless way of telling him to thrust his own hips forward.

Morgan groaned and said,  
“You sure you want me to?”

Reid pulled off to say,  
“Please,” and the hoarseness of his voice made Morgan weak. 

Morgan’s hands still tangled in Reid’s hair, he started very gently rocking his hips forward into the warmth and wetness of the boy’s mouth. The younger man was whimpering around Derek’s cock, his breath is huffed out into the soft bush of Morgan’s pubic hair as he pleased himself. Morgan had no idea how long they had been in the bathroom, but he never wanted to leave with the desperate feeling of Reid on him like this.

A few moments later, Reid sucked slightly and pulled away to tease at Morgan’s tip while digging his nails into the man’s hips, to which Morgan replied,  
“I’m close.”

Reid didn’t response, he just whined and dropped his jaw once again to let Morgan slide in his mouth.

“Reid,” his voice was warning and desperate now.

The younger boy just looked up through his eyelashes pleadingly, as if he wasn’t going to come until Morgan did. This sent the man over the edge. Morgan let out one loud groan, gripping Reid’s hair and pulling him even farther on his dick as his come filled the man’s mouth. Reid shuttered and swallowed quickly to catch all of Morgan’s load, pulling off as he moaned, releasing over his own hand.

Morgan regained his sanity after his climax in time to see Reid still coming down from his own- his dick still in his hand, his pupils dilated, and his expression full out sinful. 

Morgan tucked himself back into his jeans, unable to tear his eyes from Reid, who used his clean hand to get himself put away as well. Morgan gave him some tissue to clean off his hand, and then helped him stand. They walked out of the stall and over to the mirror. 

Reid looked completely fucked out. His lips were swollen red and beautiful, his cheeks were pink and since his shirt was still open, the hickey was beginning to form.

Morgan bit his lip and said,  
“Baby- you look so good right now.”

Reid blushed even darker and said,  
“I don’t think it would be a secret what we did. Not for a few minutes anyway.”

Morgan smiled and said,  
“Here,” as he reached down to kiss Reid’s hickey before buttoning his shirt for him, straightening it out, before cracking an ornery smile.

Reid looked at him quizzically,  
“What?”

Morgan kissed his cheek and said,  
“Where’d you learn to suck dick like that anyway?”

Reid scoffed and blushed once again,  
“I- I have many talents, Morgan.”

The older man ran his thumb on Reid’s lower lip before leaning to kiss him softly. Right as their lips met again, the sound of Morgan’s phone ring snapped them out of it. They stood up straight and answered the call, ready to finish this case.


End file.
